Harry Potter and the MuggleCasters
by CahootsToCollege
Summary: So I got this idea late last night after listening to some episodes of MuggleCast.  These little “adventures” are all based on things that the Casters have said and are not in any certain order.  Deathly Hallows spoilers so read it and read on!
1. The Forest

**Disclaimer-** I do not even pretend to own the Harry Potter franchise nor the MuggleCasters. They are free people of whom no one owns... hopefully. Anyway, Enjoy! (Reviews are recommended ;) !)

""""""""

So I got this idea late last night after listening to some episodes of MuggleCast. These little "adventures" are all based on things that the Casters have said and are not in any certain order. Read on!

"Hello and welcome to another episode of MuggleCast! This is episode 111 for September 30th, 2007. My name..." Yet Andrew didn't get to his name as he fell to the ground in a forest, a freezing cold forest. He looked around himself, bemused. The fact his room was not where he now was took a few seconds to hit him.

As he was pondering this, another body seemed to fall out of nowhere right by where he lay. Jamie Lawrence, MuggleCast's favorite Brit had just joined his casting pal in the middle of nowhere. Yet, they were joined almost immediately by Ben, Mikey and Emerson. (A/N- Yes, I realize that these are not all of the MCer's. I used only those who have discussed DH.)

"Guys? Where are we?" Andrew asked, studying both the faces of his friends and the forest around them.

Ben brushed some snow out of the hair. "I don't really care at the moment, but I'm so cold. Him and the others were dressed the same, tee-shirts and jeans. None of them had time to prepare for the freezing cold circumstances that they'd dropped into.

Thoughts were interrupted when Mikey shushed them all and pointed off into the distance. "There's someone sneaking though the trees." All eyes turned to the spot where he was pointing. "Is he wearing a cloak?"

"You're joking mate, right?" People don't really walk around wearing cloaks, except for Eric, which is occasional. Yet, the stranger in the distance seemed to be doing a lot of swishing around for not wearing a cloak. They seemed to be zig-zagging, getting closer to a clearing.

Whoever it was brushed past the Casters, a few yards from where they were crouching. They could see that it was a greasy haired man, with a hooked nose. He got to the clearing and set down his cloak. Rolling up his sleeves, he magically produced a shovel that started digging a large hole. Something glinted when he pulled it out of his cloak, Gryffindor's sword. The shovel stopped digging and disappeared, the ancient sword was put into the hole. The man ended with filling the hole with wand water.

Snape murmured "Expectro Patronum" and a wispy silver doe flew out of his wand. Whispering instructions to her, the deer proceeded off in the distance. He stood still for a few moments then disapparated.

The boys waited with bated breath. The glimmer of the doe began to get brighter, till they could all see it clearly. All of them knew what was coming next, Harry Potter walked into the clearing.

""""""""

Yay! That's done, no worries, the fun begins the next chapter! Review to give me more ideas for the next chapters, though I have many in mind!


	2. Forest Revisited

Yay! Thank you so much Mikey for the shoutout!! You made my life! Obvious thanks goes to Marz for sending said email to one of our favorite MuggleCasters! Thanks to all of the reviewers, Jamdrew? I'd be your favorite person ever? As tempting as that is, I'm not one for slash.. even MuggleCast slash. :)

"""""""

"Don't tell me he's going to..." Andrew left off as Harry stumbled over the snow banks to the pond.

They all watched Harry glance down into the water and gaze harder when he saw the sword hidden in the pool. He started to strip down into his underwear. Mikey started to laugh, "Don't tell me he's going to..." The rest joined in the laughter and Harry jolted his head around to see where the noice was coming from.

His look forced the boys into silence, yet Ben's face took on that of a mischivious imp. Clearing his throat he broke out in his favorite impersonation. "It is our choices Harry, far more than our abilities, that show who we truly are." It took all the Casters' effort to keep from busting into laughter.

This time Harry left the pool, grabbing his robe on the way and putting it back on. He walked towards where the boys were, "Dumbledore?" Again, the boys tried to stop it, but it was too much for Mikey to contain himself. Mikey let out a huge gasp of laughter and the wizard snapped his head towards the group, who was crouching in the snow.

"Oh, hey Harry." Andrew said, getting up and brushing snow off himself.

The boy looked highly bemused. "And you are...?"

"Right, well Harry, we're muggles who do a talk show." Jamie knew not to go farther than that or else awkward questions would be asked.

Harry began examining the boys clothes and noticed that none of them had any winter wear. "You're all mad for not wearing a coat or anything."

"Ah yes Harry, but we're smart enough to keep the clothes we have on, on." Andrew nodded to the others and Jamie coughed. The cough masked what seemed to be the word Equus.

The clearing was silent for a few moments, Harry motioned for the boys to follow him to the small body of water. "Look, that sword is something me and my friends have been looking for." He looked over to everyone standing around him. "Are you telling me you wouldn't risk everything to get it?"

"Harry, remember, you have this thing called magic." Ben said, clearly sarcastically, "Remember that one spell that makes things come to you?"

A look of understanding mixed with a feeling of doubt played on his features. "You really think me saying 'accio wand' is going to solve my problem?" The Casters nodded. "Fine, I'll try it."

"I really like it when I'm right." Ben said, smiling fondly at the sword in the hands of Harry.

"It's getting cold, let's get back to the campsite."


	3. Of Couches and Arguments

Kudos to all of my fans and Marz for writing part of this chapter with me. Anyway, on the with the story. Oh and by the by, disclaimer goes out to the lyrics used, they are not mine...

Thanks especially to WakeTheDead for giving me the idea of what Jamie does in this chapter. :)

""""""""

They trudged slowly back to the tent. Ron kept on a lively discussion about about when they were going to eat yet his talk was cut short by a very angry Hermione standing in the tent. As she spewed off at him, the MCers stood back with Harry and began a separate discussion about how their wizard life was **so** overrated because it was just like another fantasy called Star Wars.

By the end of both arguments, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all very angry. The Casters stood by themselves while Emerson and Harry looked as though they were going to... yet they didn't have any "metal wands" to kill each other with.

Hermione had by this time, just noticed the five extra boys. She wondered who they were and why they were wearing such thin clothes. Yet, her pondering were cut short by the sudden entrance of Eric Scull. He looked around at everyone, realized where he was, and immediately began one of his famous speals.

"Hey guys fancy me coming here, you know it reminds me of a video I once saw on the internet." He ignored Ron's confused expression and pressed on. "See, it starts with Harry getting angry at you two and then proceeds to hit his head repeatedly on the wall and yell 'Angst! Angst!! Angst!!!' By the end of it, everyone realizes how stupid they were being and proceed to hug each other while Dumbledore plays naked time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's angry faces soon turned horror-stricken which made all the MC's laugh. "Naked time?" Harry ventured, "I thought I..." Yet he couldn't speak any more.

Complete silence remained on the group, the problems of Dumbledore seemed to overshadow the individual arguments that everyone'd had. There was not much of a changed in the boys' behaviors yet there was much of a difference in the magical kids' behavior.

Ben sat down on a couch situated in the corner of the small tent. He looked around at the furniture around him and noticed the small beaded purse of Hermione's. Intrigued, he picked it up and started to open it. Yet, Ben wasn't the only one who noticed where the purse was, Hermione sat down almost noiselessly. "What're you doing with that?" She asked, mocking curiosity. Ben jumped at how close she was.

"Deja vu! I swear." He stared at his couch companion, yet not for long. Deciding the only thing he could do the lessen the tension was to talk, he started to babble. Hermione's eyebrow raised oh so slowly as Ben began making a huge fool out of himself. Yet, Ron sat down between the two making further conversation impossible.

"Ron, get off of me, you're almost sitting in my lap!" Blushing, he jumped away from the couch, dragging Hermione with him.

Jamie, deciding that the tension in the room was way too overrated decided to lessen the mood by singing. "Come on guys! I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to meeeeee. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive!" He stopped singing momentarily to look at the bemused faces of his friends and fellow wizards. The couch was now empty except for Ben, who suffered Jamie jumping on it and trying to get him to stand with him. "CUZ EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEEEELING!" Ben rolled his eyes and stood up, trying to find footing, the couch was shaking viciously because of the Brit's "dancing".

He saved himself by jumping off the sofa and watching Jamie like a vertical tennis match, which was exactly what everyone else was doing.

"Are you through?"

"""""""" I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, if you have ideas add them with your comments, everyone who comments get's a Jamie doll that sings "Everytime We Touch" when you pull his string. ooooooo 


	4. Thanksgiving Tunes

So being in college has given me very valuable insight into many different things. One thing that stands out for your sake is the difficulty of writing while doing well. This is why this chapter has been so long in coming. I promise you this, having about a month off, there will be much written.

""""""""

While Jamie got rid of his Cascada buzz, Hermione drilled Ron with questions. "How did you find us? We had so many protective spells set up yet you found us." Her eyes bored into his, making him uncomfortable.

"You remember the Deluminator that Dumbledore gave me. Well, after I got over being angry I realized that leaving wasn't one of my smarter moves." He gave a look to Hermione, hoping that admitting his fault would impress her. Her face remained stonily impassive. "I had no idea where to look. Eventually, on Christmas morning, I got up really early. It was so silent that I turned on the radio but I heard, erm.." He stopped, looking awkwardly toward Hermione. "I heard your voice coming from my pants pocket. Your voice was coming from the put outer." Her face still looked stoney, yet one eyebrow was raised. "Yeah well it sounds weird. I could hear your conversations and heard where you were staying. Eventually I began finding you both but you'd hear me and get scared off. It wasn't until tonight that I actually got in contact with Harry." He was still staring deeply into Hermione's impassive eyes.

Andrew giggled, "You both make such a cute couple, now kiss and make up." The MCers looked at Ron and Hermione expectantly, who quickly moved away from each other.

Ben went up to Ron and whispered something in his ear, causing his already red face to turn even darker. "Ron, what'd he tell you?" Harry asked, trying to keep himself from grinning.

"Er, nothing, you know." Yet, Harry obviously didn't "know" which set Ron off blathering, trying to explain to Harry that he should have an inkling to knowing. This all caused Hermione's eyes to raise and the Caster's faces to turn red, not from embarrassment, from trying to contain their laughter.

"Maybe we should go to bed, everything always seems better in the morning." Harry told everyone matter-of-factly. This set everyone into getting ready to sleep.

Blankets were found for the Casters inside of a trunk at the foot of one of the beds along with pillows, magically flattened. This was truly a sight for fangirls, Eric, Jamie, Andrew, Mikey and Ben, all snuggled up for the night. Clearly, the trio couldn't care less because everyone was asleep with in minutes.

The next day, the Casters slept late, allowing for Ron and Hermione to fight some more and for Harry to try to keep them at bay. When they finally woke up it was because someone had just come into the tent, it was Harry. "Hey guys, we're going to leave here and find someone that can help us figure out what this rune is."

"Sounds good, you know it's a pity that we're living the late 90's else we'd do a podcast, the spoilers for book seven are just flying at us. I'm curious though Harry, do you have a piece of paper?" Harry nodded and went over to a bedside table, pulling out a scrap of parchment and a quill. "I have something I want to show you, it's something we've been discussing lately." He started to draw a circle on the parchment, followed by a triangle and a line. "You have to tell me, does this have to do with the book? Or is this just some strange symbol?"

"So you're muggles and you do some talk show, yet you know things that even I don't know about, not only that but you've been discussing it!" Harry looked more perplexed when Andrew started dancing around the tent, jumping up and down and yelling- "I KNEW IT!!".

"Anyway, we're going to leave, now. So you have to get out of the tent." The Casters left and found Ron and Hermione standing outside, after Harry went out, him and Hermione set to work to get the tent back in the beaded purse.

Ron looked over to Hermione, clearly missing them being "friends" or even talking to each other. Ben was looking at Hermione in the same way, eventually, Ron looked away and turned to the Casters, noticing Ben's look. "Oy, what're you looking at!" He said in an undertone, making sure that Hermione couldn't hear.

Ben looked dreamily from her to Ron's angry face. "Oh, erm. Nothing, what were you looking at?" Noticing his expression, Ben went on. "That's what I thought, there's nothing for us to talk about then is there." Ron looked to him and tried to say something, yet was at a loss for words. Even if he had something to say, there would be no chance, the tent was packed up and put into the tent.

"So, where're we going?" Mikey asked, looking over to Hermione.

Hermione glanced over to Harry, "We're going to Xenophilius Lovegood's house." She was doing all she could to keep from looking at Harry's face, which was set in a grimace.

"The only reason we're going is because Ron feels the need to agree with everything she says." He said, non-to-quietly.

The MuggleCasters smiled. "So, how're we getting there then?" Jamie wondered.

"Well, we have to apparate, so everyone has to hold hands, tightly."

Jamie turned to his fellow Casters. "Andrew," he said in his best representation of a young girl. "Will you hold hands with meeeee?" They took hands and everyone else joined hands together, with Eric muttering something along the lines of "Jamdrew" under his breath.

All of a sudden, they felt a pull and landed in the hilly landscape outlying the Ottery St. Catchpole village. Jamie started to groan, "I'll never eat a BigMac again." The Casters giggled, "It was your fault that you had to eat them" Andrew countered.

Looking around, the Burrow was in the background. "This is crazy, being so close to what we've only read about before." Ben said, with his fellows nodding and the trio again being confused.

"Anyway guys, I think we should look for this house. And I have a great song to sing, Jamie will you join me?" The trio rolled their eyes and walked ahead with Andrew and Jamie skipping behind them.

"Over the river and through the woods to Xenophilius's house we go! The Weasley knows the way to carry the beaded bag through the white and drifting snooooow OH!" They then began to pick up snow, ball it up and throw them at each other and everyone else.

"Over the hills, and through the grass to Xeno's house we go, Ron knows the way, Oh yes! Hey hey! Through the white and british snow, Oh!" Andrew jammed out, leaving time for the others to throw snowballs at him.

"Look at that house over there, it's shaped like a rook, who but a crazy wizard would build a house like that?" He gazed in wonderment at it, Hermione gazed at the house, "That's not shaped like a raven, it looks like a huge tower." Ron looked at her, shaking his head. "Hermione, it's a rook, as in a castle, in chess?" She looked away, not wanting to prove she was wrong.

"Anyway guys, let's go."

""""""""

Alright everyone, a new chapter finished, tell me what you think and leave comments and ideas as to what should happen next. Love and chocolate frogs!


	5. Eureka!

Alright maties, you still there? I know I've been a horrible writer and have been too distracted by... ooh look! Penny! ... See?! It's bad... School has begun again which will keep me grounded and I will stay up to date, you can email me if I start slacking but I'm going to try to write at least one chapter every two weeks.

You'll also see in this chapter that there is direct quotes from the book because it's obviously easier to tell The Story of the Three Brothers how JK says it, makes more sense. Thus we come to the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Casters nor Hermione or Ron or even Xenophillius Lovegood. **Looks fearfully at lawyers** Yes, there are things that JK wrote and I'm using, borrowing, for my story.

Cheers mates!

""""""""

The trek was made more bearable by Mikey saying his name much to the amusement of the Muggle Casters and border-lining annoyance of the trio. Hermione got into a large discussion with Andrew with the developments in technology, he was almost drooling over the new MacBook that Apple was coming out with. Eric was spieling about something or other to Ron who nodded from time to time, gazing at Hermione with a distant smirk on his face. Finally, Jamie and Ben were talking with Harry who grinned to his friend, who was concentrating so deeply. Emerson was walking behind everyone else, gazing at wonderment, clearly amazed at actually being inside the world he knew so much about.

After a few wrong turns they finally got to the house and Harry timidly rang the bell. A man opened the door, who couldn't be anyone other than Luna Lovegood's father. His wispy white hair was mussed as though he'd ran his hair through it at least a dozen times in the past minute, trying to hide his unkept appearance which may have been successful if it had not been for his stained nightshirt. He seemed very wary about letting Harry and his friends in until Andrew told him about this breakthrough that would happen in a couple of years called which would enable muggles to realize the importance of fantastic beasts which were just that, fantastic.

He seemed intrigued so everyone was let into his house. They paused to admire the scattering of different objects throughout the house. Obviously, the most remarkable thing was a headpiece of Rowena Ravenclaw. The eyebrows of the MC-ers went up immediately and put their heads together for a conference as to the importance of Rowena being one of the two founders to not yet have a Horcrux made out of their possessions. They were startled out of their discussion by three simple words, "The Deathly Hallows". 

"Whoa wait what?" Eric stumbled over the next few words of amazement, followed by a huge grin. "You know what the Deathly Hallows are? We've been trying to figure out what they could be for ages, ever since the title of the story came out, I mean it's fun to hypothesize but we want to hear it straight from the source, who better to hear it from than the person who told Harry what they were, besides her of course." He ended with a superior look to his co-casters. Everyone just cocked their eyebrows, wondering if he was going to go on.

When it seemed as though Eric was done spieling, Mr. Lovegood asked everyone if they had heard of "The Tale of the Three Brothers" Hermione and Ron nodded their heads knowingly while Harry shook his head, clearly in the dark from being raised by muggles. The Casters just gazed awestruck at Mr. Lovegood in varying forms of wonderment and love. The man started looking for his copy yet was stopped by Hermione who had pulled an old book out of her beaded purse.

"The original?" He said in wonderment, looking at the ancient looking _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_. "Well thank why don't you read it aloud? Much of the best way to make sure we all understand.

Though Hermione looked unsure of herself she responded, "Er... all right." She opened up the book, not noticing Ben and Ron looking adoringly at her. "'_There was once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight_-_'"_

"Midnight our mum always told us," Ron murmured, clearly entranced by Hermione reading what his mother once did. He looked over to Ben who sized him up and frowned along with Hermione.

"Sorry, I just think it's a bit spookier if it's midnight!" Was his huffy response to them.

"Yeah, because we really need a bit more fear in our lives," Harry noted, making Ron even more flustered. "Go on, Hermione." Ron grimaced at Harry, who looked to a window, seemingly distracted.

"_'In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

"_'And Death spoke to them -'"_

"Sorry," interjected Harry, "but _Death _spoke to them?"

Ron gave him a withering look, "It's a fairy tale, Harry!"

"Right, sorry. Go on."

"_'And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

"_'So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

"_'Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. _

"_'And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from this place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.'"_

"Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry interrupted again as the Casters looked at each other and whispered possibilities to each other.

"So he can sneak up on people," Ron said, clearly past the point of trying to impress Hermione. "Sometimes he gets bored of running at them, flapping his arms and shrieking... sorry, Hermione." Ben sniggered.

"_'Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

"_'In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

"_'The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand has his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and how it made him invincible._

"_'That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

"_'And so Death took the first brother for his own._

"_'Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

"_'Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

"_'And so Death took the second brother for his own._

"_'But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took of the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.'"_

After a few moments of stunned silence, Mr. Lovegood spoke, making everyone jump out of their stupor. "Well, there you are."

"Sorry?" Asked Hermione, clearly confused, what importance did the book hold?

"Those are the Deathly Hallows." He responded, avoiding the gazes of the Casters as their mouths were held open by the gravity of amazement.

Xenophillius went to a table full of miscellaneous things and picked up a quill and a bit of parchment. He started drawing a line, "The Elder Wand." A circle over the line, "The Resurrection Stone." Then a triangle encompassing the line and circle, "The Cloak of Invisibility. Together, the Deathly Hallows."

"We were right! The symbol on the cover did mean something!" Andrew whispered to the other Casters who proceeded to laugh and pat each other on the back, while keeping Jamie from another Cascada dance.

"Well, of course not," He said to Hermione's question of the term not being in the story. "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."

Emerson looked to Eric, willing him not to spiel, they'd be able to talk freely outside. "'Scuse me sir, would you mind if we all went out into the garden? We wanted to take a second look at your plants." He stopped at Xenophillius's vacant expression. "To, erm, admire them."

"""""""

Right mates, onward!


	6. I Had Him

**Disclaimer: **Hello lovelies, disclaimer time again! I have no rights to the works of JK Rowling or the people of MuggleCast. :) Also, the views of the characters in this chapter is based solely on those of the MuggleCasters, superfluously exaggerated for your enjoyment.

Also, still working on getting a good schedule going, every thing's so busy right now! You try writing a story while having a college-load of homework to do and a term paper looming in the distant future. A fifteen to twenty page paper, yikes! If only it was on Harry Potter, keep dreaming, right? ;)

"""""""

While out in the garden, the Casters talked about what the story could mean. Seeing as they had such great ways of analysis, they came up with the most probable analysis of what would happen in the future. Harry would do something incredibly stupid, Hermione would help him through the problem and Ron would be there just for comic relief.

"So, any gameplans as to what we're planning on doing in the near future?" Jamie looked to the Casters. I mean, none of us have much money in our pockets, and I doubt that someone would take a credit card which won't be activated for another ten or fifteen years. We're all kinda stuck here for who knows how long. So, any ideas?"

Before the other Casters responded, a strange noise was heard, in a garden where the strange seemed ordinary. Then, everything seemed to happen at once. They had just realized that the whirring of the printing press inside the house had stopped, and a noise of broken china reached their ears. This was followed almost immediately by a whooshing sound, coming from the sky. The Casters ducked for cover just in time as a group of well clad wizards swooped just over their hiding place in a strangely unsymmetrical bush. Frenzied yells wafted out of a house followed directly by an explosion. Looking amongst themselves, neither of them had any idea what was going on, shown by their quizzical facial expressions.

Just then, the house seemed to be crashing down from the inside-out, yells and screams were heard and the Casters hoped that the trio were the cause of this madness. "They'd better not forget about us. Those guys that just flew past us didn't look like the friendly sort. They looked more like the deatheater sort." Mikey grumbled and looked to his friends.

Emerson nodded in agreement. "Hey guys look, there they are, Harry and Hermione are holding hands, how sweet and shall we say _harmonious_." He said, cocking his eyebrow and running to catch up to the tree who looked like they were just about to apparate. Just as Jamie ran to close the link, the group apparated, with strangely no problem, leaving the Casters to ponder on if maybe they had some magic.

As soon as they got to the new hiding place, Hermione immediately began putting down protective spells around the diameter, as she finished, her Ron and Harry started talking about what just happened.

"That treacherous old bleeder!" Ron spat, looking at a cut on his leg through his jeans, which looked as though they'd been through a lot in the past few minutes. Hermione was also clearly annoyed.

"_Cave Inimicum_... Didn't I say it was an Erumpent horn, didn't I tell him? And now his house has been torn apart." She shook her head and was looking off into the distance, looking angry.

"What happened up there? First we heard breaking glass and then those wizards came along." Ben, looked over to the trio, who looked as though they had been through a war with all of their cuts and scrapes, not to mention all of the dust from the house on their muggle clothes. "Did Harry do something stupid and did Hermione save the day?"

Harry growled back saying that he didn't do anything, that it was Mr. Lovegood's fault. He then threw a magazine over to Ben, who smirked back at Harry and opened it up. The group hovered around the magazine that had Harry gazing up at them, smiling distantly with "**UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE**" emblazoned on the top of the page.

"Aha, what was once desirable is now not wanted. I thought Xeno was on your side, with the expose written by the bug." He looked at the wizards, especially at Hermione who raised her brow.

"What precisely do you mean by a bug?"

Jamie looked back to her, faking innocence. "Oh, I thought everyone knew that she was an unregistered animagus. You know, she's really a beetle!" His lips twitched, doing all he could to keep from smiling.

"But anyway, what happened?" Eric asked, trying to break up the conversation between Hermione and Jamie.

"Well, Xenophillius accidentally revealed his true feelings towards Harry, he showed that he was a royal git. Then Hermione cleverly blew up the house and made me stay in the invisibility cloak, why was that exactly?" He looked at Hermione, trying not to look too admiringly at her.

"I covered you up because you're supposed to be home with spattergroit and before you ask, Harry had to stay out in the open so it would look as though Mr. Lovegood was telling the truth. I also stayed unhidden because I hid my parents away." She said, staring sadly off into the distance.

"Ah," Emerson said, with a mischievious look in his eyes. "I was halfway right then wasn't I?" He smiled. Yet the faces of the trio looked miserable. "What's up guys? You got out safe, how bad can it be?"

Hermione turned her gaze from the mountain scape in the distance to the faces of the Casters. "If you do really know us you'd know Luna." They nodded and she continued. "She was kidnapped on the train coming from Hogwarts during Christmas break. One of the wizards said that she was alive, but if she is, which she must be..." Her face turned dark. "I just hope she's safe."

Ron and Ben both moved to help her feel better, which was the cause of frustration for all three with much pushing and shoving, Harry ended up giving Hermione a hug and leaving the two misguided lovers to fight to the death for their lady.

A few minutes later, after Ben and Ron had been pulled apart, Harry began looking for something that they could all eat while Eric began talking about Pokeman and how amazing it used to be. Harry and Hermione were able to relate to Eric because they had been brought up muggle and Pokeman used to be a favorite of Dudley's, this was before he of course lost interest and threw his Pikachu out the window of his old room on the second floor. Hermione went on to talk about how Pokeman was yet another example of humans trying to exert their power over humans. This obviously upset Eric and Andrew which set the three off into a major debate on the good and bad aspects of the show.

Everyone else spent the night making pizza with Harry transfiguring grass into ingredients. During dinner, everything tasted a bit green yet no one really concentrated on the food seeing as the task at hand was a bit more important than food that tasted of grass.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Right guys, hope you enjoyed the chappie. Yep, it's a bit short I know, yet I have no time to work on this. Parents just got back from a trip and I'm in the middle of homework. Perhaps this means that I may be able to write a new chapter this week, keep your fingers crossed mates and we'll see what happens!


	7. Shot to the Heart

Hello hello hello! It's me, the writer of whom you all love, even though she takes forever to upload new chapters, have I convinced you yet? Well, here's the next chapter which is a bit different from older ones because it has a new character, a fried of mine just turned nineteen and for a present I turned her into one of the characters!! Yay Deanna! Happy birthday to you and to all the rest of you... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, wow, that's a first.

Far away from the chaos that consumed the lives of the wizarding world, a lone girl was sitting at her computer, her fingers dancing across the keyboard typing up a story. Deanna was, of course a Harry Potter fan and was writing a Mary Sue story which was dying to get out. She did of course know that she'd throw it out or keep it and never show it to anyone. Perhaps the main reason she was writing a self-indulgent fic was because of the date on the calendar. Picking it up, she looked at the date, May twenty-third. Today was her nineteenth birthday yet at the moment she was feeling very much alone. Thus she'd sit up in her room for hours on end reading and writing, putting herself into different stories. It was not as if she disliked her family but sometimes she needed the solace of her own room and her computer.

This particular birthday was a bit stormier than some of her past birthdays. As she finished typing the least paragraph of her story, lightening flashed and everything went black. Cursing herself for not saving the story, she got up from the computer to look out the window. The sky was turning a deep purple, a color she'd never seen the sky turn before. She quickly walked to her door and pulled it open, wondering where her family was, because at the moment she felt very much alone.

The steps going down toward the first level seemed dark and ominous, they never seemed that way. Each step she took towards the lower level seemed to pound in her head a sense of foreboding, that something was very wrong. She stepped down to the first level and called called out to her family as a torrent of rain and a thunderclap drowned out her voice. Her thoughts then dove into an icy sea of fear as she realized that her family wasn't going to answer her back.

She moved on towards the front door, wondering if they'd been outside and were rushing around to clean up whatever they'd been doing. When the door was open Deanna peeked through the screen door and was astonished to see a tornado in the distance, while she knew that it probably wouldn't reach her house she was still shaken. She cautiously opened the screen door and peeked outside. Just then, a flash of lightening shook the ground around her and she was knocked off of her feet and was catapulted backwards into a wall. Deanna immediately lost consciousness as the storm lessened.

With a groan she lifted her head and looked around to her surroundings. She thought it was strange that she was in a small clearing because of the storm that she'd just witnessed what seemed only seconds ago. "Perhaps I sleep walked or something strange.." Deanna's mind was still fogged from what had happened so she didn't see a boy pop out of nowhere until he'd sneaked up on her.

"Oy, you. What do you think you're doing here? Clear off!" Her head felt heavy and she realized how much of a strain it was to keep her head up. "Five more minutes," She murmured and again became unconscious.

Ron gazed at this strange new arrival. "Merlin's beard.."

"How could you! She's my girlfriend!! How dare you treat her as though she's some common felon. And besides, she's just a muggle, what would she be able to do to you, especially given her state." Andrew was looking over Deanna's sleeping form to Ron, who scowled back at him. "It's not exactly easy to trust people right now. I barely trust you mate!" He shot back at Andrew, the last word full of venom. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Is it possible for you to go a day without getting somebody's goat?"

Ron tried to look winningly back at her, glowering at Andrew behind her back. Ben saw his chance, "Really Ron, it would be better sometimes if you didn't even try." He gave his nemesis a smirk as he returned to his game of Exploding Snap with Harry and a few of the other casters.

"Anyway, there are more pressing things to worry about." She snootily looked away from her two number one fans though was unable to disguise the blush creeping up her cheek. She covered it up by looking concerned.

"Don't tell me you're worried about that treacherous old bleeder!" Ron glared at Hermione, hoping by some miracle that his outburst could give him a chance with her. "You were the one that told him that the horn but he chose to ignore you. Serves him right anyway, his house was torn apart."

Hermione clearly didn't take his words to heart. "Oh, I hope they didn't kill him! I tried to make it so that the Death Eaters would know that he wasn't lying about seeing Harry, but if it didn't work..." she sighed morosely.

"Why'd you cover me up anyway? What've I got to lose?" Ron asked her, trying to take her mind off her self-imposed guilt.

The look she gave him was one that would've shattered glass if there were any around. "If anyone found out that you were not at home with spattergroit your family would be in danger. It didn't matter that they saw me because I muddled with my parents memories, they're in Australia now. But Luna, she has barely any family to worry about and I've put him in terrible danger, if she's still alive to enjoy the family she's got left that is." She squeaked out the rest of the sentence and put her head in her hands.

"She's probably teaching all of her new friends at Azkaban all about Wrackspurts and Nargles." Harry responded, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'm sure she's still alive, people never giver her enough credit, she's a very strong girl."

"I guess it's just difficult to not have mixed feelings when her dad just tried to sell us out." Ron responded with, smiling hopefully towards Hermione, who nodded her head non-commitally.

"Well!" Emerson said, spooking everyone from their thoughts. "We still learned one very vital thing! What's that you might ask? The Deathly Hallows! They must be extremely important if it seemed as though they didn't mean anything before."

While the trio looked at him as though he was crazy the casters looked on him as though he were the greatest thing since, shall we say it, the Harry Potter craze.

"No, I think it's really a load of rubbish, he could've easily made it all up couldn't he have? If he was going to turn us in then he would've have had to be upfront about anything!"

Yet, Ron for once wanted to play devil's advocate with Hermione. "Doubtful, believe me, Xeno was in a lot of stress when he told us what he knew. It's very difficult to keep your story straight if you're making it all up while under stress." Hermione still looked skeptical so he went on. "What about our second year? Everyone believed that the Chamber of Secrets didn't exist, that it was really a myth. And Harry does own a one-of-a-kind invisibility cloak, the pieces could fit together if you let them." He frowned at Hermione as the casters gazed at him in a new light.

"We should never have slated him to die, perhaps he is worth something." Jamie murmured under his breath, the other casters nodding back at him.

--

Alright guys, well there's a new chapter. It may not be too long but it's hopefully better than nothing. Yes, I did use some direct quoting from the book, in case you were wondering if I was trying to steal JK's words. Honestly, what kind of person do you think I am?

... le gasp! What happened to Deanna?? I guess you'll have to find out next time. (This is followed by maniacal laughter.)

Cheers!


End file.
